


Tra i due litiganti...

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangle, M/M, Nonsense, Not What It Looks Like, Unrequited Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka ed Ikki sono soliti contendersi qualcuno, ma non sanno che…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra i due litiganti...

_Il corpo di Shaka era morbido sotto le mani ruvide di Ikki, la pelle serica scorreva piacevolmente sotto i polpastrelli che toccavano il custode della sesta casa con ben poca delicatezza; neanche una cicatrice di battaglia solcava il candido e puro corpo del Gold Saint, in uno splendido contrasto con la figura del Bronze._

_I loro corpi si muovevano in sintonia, fondendosi come luce e tenebra al crepuscolo. I gemiti di Shaka, così dolci in un momento così intimo, furono presto smorzati dalle labbra di Ikki in un bacio appassionato: Phoenix amava la voce carezzevole del proprio partner, il modo in cui quelle dita sottili si stringevano al suo corpo per non distaccarsene… amava il semplice essere in lui, così caldo e piacevole._

_E Shaka, d’altro canto, non aveva mai provato una simile passione per qualcuno che riuscisse ad attrarlo a sé così facilmente, inducendolo a ricercare sempre più spesso la compagnia del Bronze e a donarsi totalmente a lui._

 

 

“Questa si chiama calunnia!”

“Non oso immaginarti nudo… che schifo…”

“Non ti toccherei nemmeno con un bastone lungo un metro, Phoenix.”

I due di cui sopra si scrutarono in cagnesco davanti ad un computer portatile aperto sul tavolo, sul cui schermo faceva bella mostra di sé un racconto di fantasia recuperato su internet – ‘un’invenzione orribile’, a detta di Shaka.

“Che razza di gente guarda due persone distruggersi a vicenda ed immagina questa roba? Che… che schifo!”

“E dire che ti ho preso in braccio per far colpo su tuo fratello.”

Il che, ai due Saint, ricordò di riprendere a fare qualcosa di molto più urgente: Shun, piazzato tra di loro, tornò ad essere strattonato a turno da entrambi.

Aveva deciso, per convincerli a riappacificarsi, di provare a mostrare ad ognuno gli aspetti positivi del carattere dell’altro: li aveva fatti uscire insieme (dopo nemmeno mezz’ora si erano divisi per dedicarsi ad altro), aveva provato a lasciarli soli per un paio d’ore (trovando l’uno addormentato e l’altro in meditazione – ai lati opposti della camera) ed aveva persino finto una febbre talmente forte da costringerli a stare insieme per assisterlo.

Nulla di tutto ciò aveva funzionato.

Così, il povero Shun aveva tentato l’impossibile ed aveva recuperato una fanfiction su internet: aveva costretto i due a leggere di come un’autrice aveva scritto di loro e di come era riuscita a coniugare due caratteri tanto diversi. Per diversi capitoli, Ikki e Shaka avevano letto quasi con interesse, fino alla scena cruciale – le speranze di Shun si erano sgretolate alla parola ‘calunnia’.

“Non osare toccare mio fratello!”

“Appunto, tuo _fratello_! Il che significa che per me potrebbe essere ben altro!”

“Non ci penso nemmeno, lui è _mio_!”

Disposto persino a soprassedere sul modo in cui i due lo trattavano, Shun sospirò rassegnato e lasciò che i due litigassero ancora una volta, ormai certo che nulla avrebbe mai potuto metterli d’accordo su una simile questione. Il Saint di Andromeda non si sarebbe mai sognato neanche alla lontana di accompagnarsi a qualcuno che se lo contendeva come se non fosse libero di scegliere per se stesso, ma non aveva ancora deciso di farlo presente ai due litiganti.

Proprio per quel motivo, a dire il verso, Shun aveva scelto di frequentare una persona che non lo forzasse e si fidasse delle sue decisioni.

Così, strattonato da una parte all’altra, il Bronze sorrise pensando a Mu che pazientemente lo attendeva per consolarlo.

 


End file.
